The Call of the Animals Part 1
The Call of the Animals Part 1 is the first episode of the first season of Power Rangers Dragon Force. Summary With the Hidden Kingdom in great danger because of Master Org and Dai Shi, the Dragon Force Rangers along with the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers had to stop them. Plot The Return of Master Org and Dai Shi/How to gain control on all animals The episode begins with Hannibal Roy Bean arriving with the Heart of Jong and Moby Morpher, Wuya worked her spell and revived Master Org and Dai Shi as they brought back their followers. Soon, they begin their plan to gain control on all the Animals in the Middle Kingdom. Training together at Big Green/Lin Chung, Omi and their friends train the rangers Then, there was a huge training at Big Green during that time. Soon, Lin Chung, Omi, and their friends trained the Dragon Force Rangers some new techniques to begin with. The Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers, and their allies and mentors arrived Soon enough, the Wild Force Rangers, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé, and Merrick Baliton, and the Jungle Fury Rangers, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James a.k.a. R.J., Dominic Hargan, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst, Flash Sentry, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger arrived with Princess Shayla, Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, Fran, and Flit. Discussing with Princess Shayla and the Pai Zhuq Masters/How to win against all evil Then, ApeTrully and the others spoke with Princess Shayla and the Pai Zhuq Masters about High Roller and Wuya's plan with Master Org, Dai Shi, and their followers and how to stop them. Raiden, Cole, and Casey chat with each other/How Animaria once begin long ago So, Raiden, Cole, and Casey chat with each other about other groups of Power Rangers from all around the world and the next dimensions. Then, Cole told Raideon how Animaria began long ago. Visiting the Animarium/Meeting all the Wild Zords/Cole teaching Raiden to talk to animals Then, Cole and his friends brought them to the Animarium to meet the Wild Zords. As they came to the first five, Cole taught Raiden how to talk to animals the same way he learns form the native descendants from Animaria taught him. It took a while, but Raiden finally did it. The Heylin Legion make their moves/Jack-Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi attacking But suddenly, the Heylin Legion are making their move trying to conquer Turtle Cove as they send Jack-Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi to attack the city. The Zebra Brothers steals back the the Moby Morpher and Heart of Jong Then, the Zebra Brothers made their moves to steal back the Moby Morpher and Heart of Jong form Hannibal Roy Bean. Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger captured/Raiden spoke with Animus in spirit However, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger got captured by a lot of Rinshi on orders of Dai Shi's Overlords. Just as Raiden was getting exhausted, he spoke with Animus in spirit. Only once chance to save Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger/Challenging to a Showdown Soon, Raiden came just in time for the rescue and save Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger from becoming Dai Shi's slaves again. With the Heylin Legion trapping them, Raiden challenged them to a Showdown. Rangers Dragon Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Mentors *Grand Master Dashi *Master Monk Guan *Master Fung *Chase Young *Commander ApeTrully Allies *Omi *Kimiko Tohomiko *Raimundo Pedrosa *Clay Bailey *Ping Pong *Dojo Kanojo Cho *Jack Spicer *Jermaine *Jessie Bailey *Chucky Choo *Megan *Klofange *Lin Chung *Jumpy Ghostface *Mighty Ray *Mystique Sonia *Mr. No Hands *Alpha Girl Latifah *Golden Eye Husky *Kowloon *Archer Lee *Hurricane Lee *Panda King *Giraffe King *Woo the Wise *Slug King *Red Face Kwan *Cat King *Octopus King *Oyster-rhana King *Eagle King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Porcupine King *Fruiter *Wu Song *Ox King *Egret Queen *Sea Elephant King *Ant Queen *Skunk King *Yak King *Parrot King *Stingray King *Blowfish King *Sailor Brothers *Shark King *Hyena King *Barbet King *Snake King *Scorpion King *Yan Ching *Hen Queen *Rhino King *Chameleon Queen *Swamp Hippo King *Dog King *Pig King *Bat King *Sammo Whale *Lion King *Camel King *Spider King *Seagull King and Seagull Prince *Lizard King *Tiger King *Cheetah King and Queen *Bearstomp *Flying Squirrel King *Groundhog King *Air Defense Captain *Leech King *Rock Caterpillar King and Queen *Alpaca King *Lady Green *Fox King *Roto-Wolf King *Sparky White and Sparky Black the Zebra Bros *Crab King *Burly *Duckbill King *Lanternfish King *Flying Fish King *Origin Man *Baboon King *Seahorse Prince *Rattle Diva *Crane King *Turtle King *Peacock Queen *Frog King *Polar Bear King *Koala King *Penguin King *Hermit Crab King *Beetle King *Mano *Sloth King *Tank Commander *Master Chou *Deer King *Owl King *Crocodile King *Jellyfish King *Gorilla King *Kangaroo King *Sheep Queen *Commander of Darkness *Wasp King *Star Nosed Mole King *Armadillo King *Pangolin Queen *Gardener Ching *Rosefinch *Elephant King *Hamster King *Iguana King *Firefly King *T-Rex King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Yeti King *Phoenix King *Bronze Giant *Princess Shayla *Animus *Jindrax *Toxica *Zen-Aku *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Fran *Flit Civilians *???, . Villains *Heylin Jack *Wuya *Heylin Chase *Heylin Monk Guan *Shadow *Hannibal Roy Bean and his Ying-Ying Bird *Katnappé *Le Mime *Tubbimura *Cyclops *Vlad *Mala Mala Jong *PandaBubba *Gigi *Sibini *Chameleon-Bot *Dyris *Raksha *High Roller *Master Org *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok *Onikage *Dai Shi *The Overlords: Carnisaor, Jellica, and Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella, and Toady *Scorch *Snapper Trivia * Transcript *The Call of the Animals Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5